Jinseob : We're Okay!
by le3chan
Summary: Kali ini giliran Hyungseob yang bikin status. Komennya? Jelas rusuhlah. jinseob, hakwoong, mentioned!bongbeom, 2hyun, donghwi, nielwink. Wanna One, PD101S2, The Boyz, Golden Child, NU'EST. Part 9 dari kumpulan SNS fic rusuh.


Yuhuu...

Kali ini SNS fic edisi jinseob...

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Imange :** **i_imgur_com / y2Ti1Bc . jpg**

 **ahnseobbie** Duh, kamu kok sekarang cakep ya... Jadi makin kangen nih sama kamu.

Eh, kita udah baikan loh...

Makasih buat **euiung** , **nyeonju** , sama **lovelybongvely** udah mau jadi tempat curhatan gue selama ini...

P.S. Makasih buat sarannya gilanya kemaren **nyeonju** **lovelybongvely** , the best lah lu berdua! ✌️

.

 **lovelybongvely** Iya, sama-sama. Moga aja abis ini jadi jarang berantem lagi ya...

 **euiung** Iya, sama-sama bang...

 **nyeonju** Sip, sama-sama / wish buat lu juga tuh ye kayaknya **lovelybongvely** hahaha...

 **woojintan** Kangen kamu juga. Jadi dulu aku gak cakep gitu?

 **woojintan** Lu ngasih ide gila apa heh **nyeonju**?

 **nyeonju** Lu mah bulukan **woojintan** , gak ada cakep-cakepnya. Mau tau aja sih, rahasia itu

 **dong_hyeon** Oh, udah baikan? Syukur deh. Woi, **woojintan**! Bersyukur noh, Hyungseob masih mau baikan sama lu, awas aja sampe gue denger lu berulah lagi...

 **godnyel** ^ emaknya BNM boys ternyata ngeri ya...

 **jaehwan0527** Perasaan nih setau gue yang sering ktalk-an sama bang Jonghyun tuh bang Youngmin deh, tapi kenapa yang ketularan virus yanderenya bang Jonghyun malah Donghyun yak...

 **optimushwang** Emang dasar tukang rusuh lu berdua **godnyel** **jaehwan0527**

 **optimushwang** Syukur deh, kalo udah baikan...

 **mingjustinhao** Justin masih gak rela bang Hyungseob sama Park Woojin baikan. Awas aja itu Park Woojin kalo berani bikin bang Hyungseob nangis...

 **jaehwan0527** Jangan kebanyakan gaul sama Seonho **mingjustinhao** dong, ngeri gue...

 **optimushwang** Punya hak apa lu ngelarang Justin gaul sama Seonho **jaehwan0527**?

 **lovelybongvely** Berisik aja lu **nyeonju**! Gue udah jarang tau berantem sama Jibeom!

 **pockyjr** Syukur deh kalo udah baikan, gak baek tau ribut-ribut terus. Lu berdua juga, kurangin deh rusuhnya **godnyel** **jaehwan0527** , gak baek

 **glorypath** ^ lider gue mabok apa ini? Tumben-tumbenan...

 **glorypath** Dramanya jinseob udah kelar, besok bakalan ada lagi kagak?

 **realbaekho** ^ maknae gue makin hari makin gila!

 **optimushwang** Dih, kesayangan gue ngomong bener juga **glorypath** , dikatain tumben-tumbenan. Kelamaan jomblo nih kayaknya **realbaekho** , cariin **glorypath** pacar deh, kasian gue liatnya.

 **realbaekho** Susah kalo itu **optimushwang** , **glorypath** nyari sendiri aja gak dapet-dapet, masa iya begitu dicariin langsung mau?

 **glorypath** Sialan lu berdua **realbaekho** **optimushwang**

 **nyeonju** ^ lagi-lagi ngebully member sendiri

 **nyeonju** Halah, palingan juga besok-besok curhat lagi kalo berantem lagi **lovelybongvely**. Udah hafal gue

 **euiung** Bang **lovelybongely** , gak usah dengerin bang **nyeonju** , gilanya lagi kumat

 **nyeonju** Kok gitu sih **euiung**?

 **lovelybongvely** nyeonju mah tiap hari kumat gilanya **euiung**

 **ahnseobbie** Duh, ngakak. Haknyeon dibully pacar sama temen sendiri **nyeonju** **euiung** **lovelybongvely**

 **nyeonju** Kok sialan ya **lovelybongvely** **ahnseobbie**. Awas aja nanti lu berdua curhat lagi, gak bakal gue dengerin

 **lovelybongvely** Dih, ngambek. Geli tau **nyeonju**

 **ahnseobbie** Dih, ngambek. Geli tau **nyeonju**

 **realbaekho** ^ Haknyeon dibully. Huahahah...

 **woojintan** Sialan yak, sukurin noh lu dibully **nyeonju** / iya, bang **dong_hyeon**

 **sewoon_j** Eh, **lovelybongvely** tuh temen lu yang kata lu member Golden Child ya **nyeonju**?

 **nyeonju** Iya bang **sewon_j,** woi **lovelybongv** **el** **y** ada yang nyariin noh

 **lovelybongvely** Iya, member Golden Child aku bang **sewoon_j**. Ada apa ya?

 **nyeonju** ^ sok-sokan pake aku **lovelybongvely**

 **lovelybongvely** Berisik aja sih kerjaan lu **nyeonju** , galau ditinggal Dongyeol promo yak

 **euiung** Jleb tuh. Hahaha... Lanjut bang **lovelybongvely**

 **realbaekho** ^ Haknyeon dibully lagi. Hahaha...

 **nyeonju** Dih, malah ngetawain ya **euiung** **realbaekho** , bukannya bantuin 😢

 **lovelybongvely** Geli, sumpah **nyeonju**

 **realbaekho** Kapan lagi gue bisa ngetawain lu dibully **nyeonju**

 **woojintan** Gue mau ikut ngakak aja **nyeonju**

 **sewoon_j** Gak ada apa-apa sih, cuman mau nanya doang, masih waras gitu segrup sama Jangjun **lovelybongvely**?

 **nyeonju** Jaehyun mah kagak waras bang **sewon_j**. Percaya deh

 **lovelybongvely** Gue sih masih waras bang **sewoon_j**

 **nyeonju** Dih, waras dari mana **lovelybongvely**? Pembohongan publik lu

 **sewoon_j** Syukur deh kalo masih waras **lovelybongvely**

 **realbaekho** Temen lu gila parah ya **sewoon_j**?

 **sewoon_j** Banget bang **realbaekho**. Di stage aja gak ada jaim-jaimnya sama sekali

 **lovelybongvely** **xiaodong** soulmate lu gila nih lu tinggal

 **realbaekho** Yang bener **sewoon_j**? Gak bisa bayangin gue, lu yang walau kadang gila tapi banyak kalemnya bisa gitu temenan sama yang gila parah gitu

 **xiaodong** Kalo mau gila jangan ngajak-ngajak gue plis **lovelybongvely** **nyeonju**

 **lovelybongvely** Eh, bener tuh bang **sewoon_j**! Serius, kemaren pas promo, gue liatnya lu mah kalem gitu, kok bisa-bisanya temenan sama bang Jangjun yang ancur abis gitu. Apalagi gue liat sampe rangkul-rangkulan, pasti lebih dari cuman sekedar temen sekelas doang tuh

 **lovelybongvely** Ngapain ngajak orang yang udah gila gila bareng **xiaodong**? Kurang kerjaan itu namanya

 **nyeonju** ^ nah kalo yang ini gue setuju **lovelybongvely**

 **xiaodong** Kok sialan yak **lovelybongvely** **nyeonju**

 **woojintan** Temennya Haknyeon ternyata sama aja kayak Haknyeon. Gak ada yang waras

 **nyeonju** Kaya lu waras aja **woojintan**

 **woojintan** Sorry ya, gue mah waras **nyeonju**. Kalo gue gak waras, **ahnseobbie** pasti gak bakalan mau sama gue

 **godnyel** ^ ini teori apaan coba? Woojin mabok deh kayaknya

 **winktoyourheart** Kata siapa lu waras **woojintan**?

 **haeswoon** Kata siapa lu waras **woojintan**? (2)

 **ongmotiong** Kata siapa lu waras **woojintan**? (3)

 **lee_dae_hwi** Kata siapa lu waras **woojintan**? (4)

 **lim_ymin** Kata siapa lu waras **woojintan**? (5)

 **godnyel** **woojintan** mah gak waras

 **realbaekho** Giliran Woojin yang dibully, huahahah...

 **glorypath** ^ atas gue kerjaannya ketawa mulu dari tadi

 **ahnseobbie** Udah terima nasib aja, yang, kamu mah gak ada waras-warasnya **woojintan**

 **nyeonju** Huahahah... rasain noh **woojintan** dikatain gak waras sama pacar sendiri

 **sewoon_j** Gue juga gak tau **realbaekho** **lovelybongvely**. Harusnya lu nanya juga tuh sama Sujeong **lovelybongvely**

 **lovelybongvely** Teh Sujeong mah kalo tiap ketemu bang Jangjun, bawaannya pasti mau geplak kepalanya bang Jangjun mulu bang **sewoon_j.** Katanya biar bang Jangjun warasan dikit

 **realbaekho** Lah, bukannya tambah gila itu kao kepalanya digeplak mulu **lovelybongvely**?

 **lovelybongvely** Wah, gak tau juga itu dapat dari mana teorinya teh Sujeong bang **realbaekho** , tapi ya gitu deh, kalo teh Sujeong sama bang Jangjun ketemu. Ujung-ujungnya pasti ribut

 **sewoon_j** Sama-sama gak waras, kalo ketemu berantem ya **lovelybongvely**

 **jaehwan0527** Eh, yang bener itu **lovelybongvely**? Sujeong Lovelyz kan? Gak waras juga?

 **lovelybongvely** Iya bang **sewoon_j** / Woollim family mah gak ada yang waras bang **jaehwan0527** , bosnya aja kagak waras gimana anak-anaknya mau waras

 **nyeonju** Nah lho! Ngaku gak waras juga kan akhirnya **lovelybongvely**!

 **lovelybongvely** Gue mah pengecualian ya **nyeonju**. Gue masih waras

 **nyeonju** Iya, masih. Bentar lagi engga **lovelybongvely**

 **ahnseobbie** Parah lu berdua **nyeonju** **lovelybongvely** , ngakak mulu nih gue. Eh, **euiung** , itu kalo pas di sekolah, trus lu nyamper Haknyeon pas Haknyeon lagi sama temen-temennya, kayak gini juga gak sih?

 **woojintan** Kalian semua jahat **winktoyourheart haeswoon ongmotiong lee_dae_hwi lim_ymin** **godnyel** **ahnseobbie**

 **lee_dae_hwi** Bodo, wek 😝

 **winktoyourheart** ^ tukang bully no 1 nya Woojin

 **lee_dae_hwi** Tapi ngomong-ngomong nih bang **ahnseobbie** , lu masih mau gitu pacaran sama **woojintan**? Kalo gue jadi lu sih bang, udah gue tendang itu si buluk

 **euiung** Kalo bang Haknyeon lagi ngumpul sama gengnya sih lebih parah dari ini bang **ahnseobbie** , apalagi kalo bang Youngtaek sama bang Joochan nyamperin bang Jaehyun, duh tambah rame. Kadang malah gak digagas gue bang

 **nyeonju** Jangan buka aibku dong, yang **euiung**

 **lovelybongvely** ^ takut ketauan kalo aslinya gila parah, padahal mah udah pada tau kalo aslinya gila parah

 **ahnseobbie** Duh, sakit perut gue

 **ahnseobbie** Duh, gimana ya **lee_dae_hwi**? Udah terlanjur cinta gue sama pacar buluk gue itu

 **woojintan** Yang, kok aku dikatain buluk terus sih **ahnseobbie**? 😢

 **winktoyourheart** Huek **woojintan**

 **lee_dae_hwi** Emang lu buluk kan **woojintan**

 **lim_ymin** Ngakak

 **pockyjr** Aduh, sakit perut nih gue. Lanjutin terus **ahnseobbie** , bully aja terus itu si Woojin. Hahaha...

 **glorypath** ^ nah, lider gue baru beres ini

 **realbaekho** Setuju gue **glorypath**

 **godnyel** Eh, ini beneran bang **pockyjr** yang ngomong? Serius?

 **jaehwan0527** Bang **pockyjr** , lu kenapa bang? Sakit?

 **haeswoon** Eh?

 **glorypath** Lah, malah pada kaget

 **pockyj** **r** Kenapa **godnyel** **jaehwan0527** **haeswoon**?

 **pockyjr** Minhyunnie~ **optimushwang** , kangen...

 **ongmotiong** ^ malah nyariin pacarnya

 **optimushwang** Kangen kamu juga **pockyjr** , jangan lupa istirahat ya, aku gak mau kamu sakit...

 **pockyjr** Kamu juga ya **optimushwang** , makan yang banyak! Gak mau liat kamu kurusan 😢

 **optimushwang** Iya **pockyjr**

 **pockyjr** Bener lho ya **optimushwang**! Awas aja kalo omongan aku gak diturutin 😤

 **optimushwang** Kapan sih aku gak nurutin omongan kesayangannya aku **pockyjr**?

 **godnyel** ^ contoh nyata suami yang takut sama istrinya

 **winktoyourheart** Bang **godnyel** , masih berani ngerusuhin bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun, bang?

 **pockyjr** Minhyunnie, apaan ih (/ /∇/ /) **optimushwang**

 **ahnseobbie** Bang **pockyjr** **optimushwang** , tolong jangan pacaran dilapak gue dong bang. Ngiri nih gue bang 😢

 **haeswoon** Pacarnya diajakin pacaran dong **ahnseobbie**

 **nyeonju** Pacarnya **ahnseobbie** gak bisa kalo diajak pacaran model yang kayak bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun bang **haeswoon**

 **haeswoon** Masa **nyeonju**?

 **nyeonju** Beneran bang **haeswoon**

 **jaehwan0527** Pacarannya model yang kayak gimana itu si Woojin bisanya **nyeonju**? Pacaran yang *naikturuninalis*

 **ongmotioing** *naikturuninalis*

 **nyeonju** *naikturuninalis*

 **ahnseobbie** Jangan gila di lapak gue dong **jaehwan0527** **ongmotiong** **nyeonju**! Jaehyun **lovelybongvely** , temen lu gila lagi! Euiwoong **euiung** , pacar lu gilanya kumat lagi!

 **euiung** Geplak aja kepalanya bang

 **lovelybongvely** Lu ngomongin apa sih **nyeonju**? Lu kalo mo gila, gila aja deh. Gak usah dibangga-banggain gitu, malu-maluin

 **godnyel** ^ Haknyeon gak ada yang ngebela. Huahaha...

 **nyeonju** Sakit dong kepalaku kalo digeplak, yang **euiung** / sok-sokan polos lu, pura-pura gak ngerti gue ngomong apaan **lovelybongvely**

 **euiung** Biarin **nyeonju**. Bang Jaehyun polos beneran kali ah bang

 **lovelybongvely** Masih polos gue **nyeonju** , makanya gak ngerti lu ngomong apaan

 **nyeonju** Polos dari mana lu **lovelybongvely**? Mau gue puterin Ring It! episode 5? Member sama fans lu aja pada kaget lu bisa jawab. Jangan percaya sama tampangnya Jaehyun **euiung**

 **ahnseobbie** Eh, apa **nyeonju** **lovelybongvely**?

 **lovelybongvely** Bukan apa-apa **ahnseobbie** , Haknyeon mah gak usah digagas omongannya

 **nyeonju** Nonton aja noh Ring It! episode 5, bakalan ngerti lu ntar **ahnseobbie**. Jangan kaget ya...

 **woojintan** Lapaknya pacar gue kenapa isinya cuma Haknyeon sama temennya gantian saling ngebully ya?

 **lee_dae_hwi** Ganti lu aja yang dibully gimana **woojintan**?

 **haeswoon** Semangat amat lu kalo urusan ngebully Woojin **lee_dae_hwi**. Pacar lu, lu kasih makan apa sampe doyan banget ngebully woojin **realbaekho**?

 **glorypath** Kok bau-baunya bakal ada yang mau ngegombal ya...

 **realbaekho** Gue kasih cinta 💗💗💗💗💗 yang banyak bang **haeswoon**

 **glorypath** Huek **realbaekho**

 **optimushwang** Pait, pait, pait **realbaekho**

 **pockyjr** Pantes **realbaekho** , ternyata cuma dikasih cinta doang si Daehwi, ya mana kenyang

 **realbaekho** Sialan yak kalian **glorypath** **optimushwang** **pockyjr**

 **nyeonju** Ngakak ah, gantian bang **realbaekho** yang dibully

 **ahnseobbie** Eh, gue mau kok kalo diajakin ngebully Woojin **lee_dae_hwi**

 **dong_hyeon** ^ mau balas dendam nih Hyungseob kayaknya. Gue dukung!

 **godnyel** ^ yang kemaren abis ngebully pacarnya mah oke-oke aja ya

 **winktoyourheart** Ada yang mau gue ajak ngebully bang Danyel gak? Sepet mata gue ngeliat bang Danyel ngerusuh mulu

 **optimushwang** Gue bantuin deh Ji **winktoyourheart** , kalo lu mau ngebully Danyel

 **jaehwan0527** ^ bapaknya langsung menawarkan diri

 **lee_dae_hwi** Siapa lagi ini yang mau? Ayok daftar, cepetan! Yang mau ikutan ngebully Park Woojin daftar ke gue, yang mau ikutan ngebully Kang Daniel daftar ke Bang Jihoon. Cepetan!

 **ongmotiong** Lapaknya Hyungseob berubah jadi meja pendaftaran

 **ongmotiong** Kok sepi? Pada daftar semua ya? Ya udah deh, pulang aja

.

끝

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow 'IYM x KDH : Kesayanganku'

*deepbow*

Sampai jumpa di series SNS fic rusuh selanjutnya


End file.
